


Vacation Planning

by spinninginfinity



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinninginfinity/pseuds/spinninginfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Donna would like to visit Canada and have sex with Josh. Not necessarily in that order.</p><p>
  <i>'I think you should overcome your fear and come visit my home country with me.’ Her hand moves higher up his leg, and he starts paying real attention to it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Planning

‘I understand I’ve just spent ten minutes talking about _leaves_ , of all things,’ the Premier of Manitoba says to Donna, ‘but I can’t do it justice. Those reds and yellows are just—’ He waves his hands. ‘Magical. It’s magical.’

‘It sounds amazing,’ Donna tells him, with a warm smile. ‘I really should go there someday.’ She turns to Josh, her hand falling on his knee beneath the table. ‘Josh? Don’t you think we should go?’

Josh blinks, trying to focus. ‘Huh?’

‘To Canada. We should go.’

He frowns. ‘It’ll be cold.’

‘We’ll wear layers.’ Donna turns back to the Premier, explaining in confidential tones, ‘Josh is scared of being eaten by wolves.’

‘Wonderful creatures,’ the Premier nods, which Josh doesn’t consider an appropriate response to Donna’s statement. He’s still not sure why the Premier of Manitoba is at this dinner.

‘They have pretty sharp teeth, though, right?’ Josh asks.

Donna rubs her thumb against his knee. ‘More people are killed by vending machines than in wolf attacks,’ she says. 

‘I still think that sounds like a bogus statistic.’

‘And I think you should overcome your fear and come visit my home country with me.’ Her hand moves higher up his leg, and he starts paying real attention to it. It could be absent-minded, except he recognizes the smile on her face and knows she’s fully aware of what she’s doing.

He swallows.

‘I’ve never been,’ Donna tells the Premier. ‘It’s very strange for me.’

‘Well, you’d be welcome to stay as my guests, if you ever did find yourselves in the area.’

‘That’s very kind of you.’ Donna sweeps her palm up Josh’s inner thigh and back down, then takes her hand away. ‘Would you excuse me for just a minute?’ she says sweetly. She stands, squeezing Josh’s shoulder, and heads for the exit.

Josh clears his throat. ‘I’m just gonna…’ He trails off, gazing after her, then snaps his attention back to the Premier. ‘Lovely talking to you,’ he says. ‘Enjoy your evening.’

She’s already across the entrance hall by the time he catches up. She turns around as he approaches, her face unreadable, and then sets off down the stairs. ‘I’m serious about Canada.’

‘We can go to Canada,’ he replies, admiring the way her dress shows off the smooth expanse of her back. ‘We can go wherever you want.’

‘That’s good to know.’

‘So…’ He takes the steps two at a time to catch up with her, slipping his hand through hers. ‘Where are we going now?’

‘I was going to look up flights into Winnipeg.’ She gives him a sidelong glance. ‘What about you?’

At the bottom of the stairs he looks around and, seeing that they’re alone, pushes her against the wall, cupping her jaw and kissing her. ‘Tease,’ he mumbles.

‘Are you complaining?’ she whispers, hands running over his biceps through the jacket of his tux. 

‘Yeah.’ He leans in again. ‘I’d like to lodge my complaint officially, if that’s okay with you.’

Donna smiles, touching her lips to his briefly and then slipping free, heading toward the East Wing, and yes, he thinks, he definitely likes where this is going.

‘Next year?’ she suggests, as they near her office.

‘What’s that?’

‘For Canada,’ she says patiently, opening the door and standing back to let him in.

‘Yeah.’ He scratches at the back of his neck as he turns to watch her close the door. ‘Can we table Canada for the duration of this little tryst?’

She smiles. ‘You make it sound sordid.’

‘You seduced me during dinner!’

She grabs his shoulder, using him to balance while she slips off a shoe. ‘I suppose Canada can wait.’ She shifts to remove the other shoe and then straightens up, contemplating him. ‘Sit down,’ she says eventually.

Josh obeys, taking a seat on the sofa by the door. ‘Now what?’ he asks hoarsely, when she doesn’t move.

She takes a couple of slow steps toward him, almost predatory, her bare feet not making a sound against the carpet. ‘What do you want?’

He stretches against the cushions and keeps his voice light, even as he feels himself getting fully hard inside his pants, even though he wants her so badly he could scream. ‘You dragged me down here; you’re telling me you don’t have a plan?’

‘I didn’t drag you down here. I came and you followed.’ She closes the distance, kneeling in front of him, eyes gleaming. Her dress is new, dark blue with a big skirt, and he finds himself thinking that there’s something terribly erotic about the way it pools around her.

‘Yeah,’ he says, unable to hide the tremor in his voice. ‘I did.’

Silently, she undoes his fly, pressing her palm against his erection. He arches against her and she takes her hand away again.

He makes a noise of protest.

‘You’re going to have to behave yourself,’ she warns.

‘I can do that,’ he promises quickly.

Donna contemplates him for a moment, then runs her hands in firm, slow strokes up his outer thighs, prompting him to lift his hips so she can ease his pants and boxers down.

And then she shuffles closer and takes him into her mouth without any preamble, pulling back again just as quickly and blowing across his cock.

Josh yelps and then watches, slack-jawed and panting, as she runs the tip of her tongue all the way up the length of him, closing her lips around the head and humming, the vibration making his toes curl.

‘Donna,’ he stammers.

She releases him. ‘Shh.’

‘No, I—I—I mean, I don’t know what your plan is, here, long-term, but if you were hoping for— _fuck_ —’ He squeezes a cushion as she moves up to graze her teeth over his hipbone. ‘Not that I would—’ he takes a deep breath, ‘—leave you without, or anything, but if you were planning for any kind of—’ He breaks off again as she puts her mouth back on his cock, her tongue wet and hot against him, and cups her hand around his balls. ‘Any kind of drawn-out encounter,’ he manages. ‘I don’t think you should carry that on too much longer.’

Donna draws back.

‘Or,’ he suggests breathlessly, after a couple of seconds of her watching him, motionless, ‘you could carry on. For—for as long as you want, actually. I can, um…’ He trails off, distracted, as she stands and reaches for the zipper of her dress. ‘I can come up with some kind of creative—’

The dress lands in a heap on the floor, followed by her underwear, and she straddles him, bracing herself with her hands on his shoulders. Her calves press against the outsides of his thighs, electric even through the material of his pants.

‘Or we could do this,’ she whispers. She reaches down to take his cock in her hand, rubbing it between her labia but not yet taking him inside her, teasing them both.

‘Donna,’ he groans.

‘You like that idea?’ she asks softly. 

He makes a choked, desperate sound. ‘Please.’

Satisfied with his response, she sinks slowly down onto him and he clings to her, savors the feel of her, her skin soft against his arms, the overwhelming heat of her sex. ‘This works,’ he mutters. ‘This is good.’

Donna lifts off him carefully and pushes back down. He strokes his thumbs lightly across her nipples; he presses kisses up her neck, licking her pulse point. ‘You’re so hot,’ he whispers.

She tilts her head back to give him better access. ‘So are you,’ she sighs. ‘Think it’s the bowtie.’ She pulls the tie undone and traces her fingers up from his collarbone to his jaw, cupping it and leaning in to kiss him. ‘I’ve been wanting to do this all night,’ she tells him. She holds his gaze, her pupils dilated. ‘I’ve been wanting to bring you down here and fuck you all evening, Josh.’

He jerks against her, clutching her waist, any joking response he might have made stuck in his throat.

‘You’re so good,’ she gasps. ‘You make me feel so good. I couldn’t wait.’ She puts her hand between her legs, fingers rubbing either side of her clit.

‘I’m glad about that,’ he says, through gritted teeth. He looks down to watch her touch herself, watches himself sliding in and out of her, listens to the slick sound their bodies make together and her rhythmic, breathy cries. He pulls her down onto him, harder, harder, harder; he urges her on, needing so badly to see her come. She shouts loudly when ducks his head to swipe his tongue across her nipple. And then, right as her body tenses, she bites her lip and does _something_ wonderful and amazing, rolling her hips and squeezing her muscles around him, and Josh topples into orgasm seconds after she does.

He collapses against the cushions, speechless. Donna presses her face against his shoulder.

‘You okay?’ she asks after a moment, the words muffled.

He nods, fighting to catch his breath. ‘That was—’ He lets his head fall against the back of the sofa. ‘That was a pretty good way to get out of a boring conversation.’

She gives him a stern look. ‘I wasn’t trying to get out of anything. I just wanted to have sex with you.’

‘Well, I still think your timing was impeccable,’ he says, smoothing his hands over her back.

Donna sighs contentedly and then lifts herself off him, hissing a little as he slips free of her. ‘We should really get back to him. I said I’d only be a minute.’

He blinks. ‘Get back to—wait, what?’ He lifts his head, incredulous. ‘You want to go back to the Canada foliage conversation?’

‘It was interesting,’ she says, standing and pulling her underwear on.

‘That’s really not my idea of a good post-coital activity.’

‘What would we do instead?’ she asks.

‘You can’t—you can’t come down here and—and screw me senseless and then expect me to go back upstairs and talk about _leaves_!’ he says, voice getting steadily higher.

She tugs her dress on. ‘But you might learn something.’

‘About Canada?’ he asks, standing and pulling up his boxers and pants before helping her zip up her dress.

‘Our vacation destination,’ she reminds him. ‘Don't let me forget to look up those flights.’

‘Ah, yes,’ he says. ‘Any chance we could pretend your homeland is somewhere a little less cold?’

She turns to face him, beginning to redo his bowtie. ‘Oh, I think we can come up with some ways to keep each other warm.’ Silently, she finishes off the bow and then straightens it, smiling at him. ‘Don’t you?’ She slips her shoes back on and heads for the door.

‘Well, when you put it like that…’ Josh says, and follows her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is as always welcome and much appreciated.


End file.
